


The Complicated Kneazle

by Brookie88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookie88/pseuds/Brookie88
Summary: What was she supposed to do? Let them euthanize all those animals? What was he supposed to do? Watch her try to handle this by herself? She couldn’t help herself obviously.But why does he care so much?Because he couldn’t help himself either, when it comes to her.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Neville Longbottom/George Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 44
Kudos: 193
Collections: Pen15 is Mightier Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	The Complicated Kneazle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorahClark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahClark/gifts).



> This is a gift fic and I’ve never written for this pairing so I hope I did it justice. She wanted a slow burn which was also a challenge for me. It is so fluffy. I make up a lot of things about magical creatures, but I did use Pottermore as a resource. Thank you to my amazing beta Rachael for all her help. 
> 
> The song mentioned is “Feel so close” by Calvin Harris, a nod to my favorite scene from The Vampire diaries. 
> 
> I’m currently writing a Theomione, a Drarry one shot, and a Ron/Pansy story so I hope to have those out in 2020. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!

“ …and so to summarize, I am giving my two weeks notice due to the lack of compassion, lack of appreciation, and lack of personal excitement this job brings.” She cleared her throat.

Yes, that sounded fine. Hermione put down her notes and looked in the mirror once more. She could do this. She would march right in her superior’s office, look him straight in the eye, and tell him all the many ways she was displeased with him. That would be a nice change!

She still couldn’t believe he made her work through the last two Christmases and was gearing up to make it a third. She couldn’t believe he made her work when Teddy was at St. Mungo’s for a week last June. And she couldn’t believe that when she had that ghastly wizard flu, she still had to meet the same deadlines.

But mostly she couldn’t believe at the way she dedicated the last several years of her life to something that barely made a difference. Had she even helped pass 3 laws in her entire time with the ministry? Dedicated to a boss that had never even given her a real compliment. A “well done.” A “nice work.” Or even “thank you.”

It was near lunchtime when Hermione finally got her nerve.

————

Hermione was waiting at Harry’s desk when she heard the loud commotion. She peeked out of his door to see the top Aurors, coming back from a raid. Ron gave Harry a fist bump and then headed back toward the lifts. Most likely in search of lunch, Hermione mused.

Harry noticed her and immediately smiled.

“Mione! What are you doing down here? We don’t have a lunch date do we? I thought you knew I was going to be undercover all morning.”

“I’ve quit my job.”

“Shit.” Harry replied, nervously stroking the back of his sweaty hair.

“This isn’t a quarter life crisis or anything is it?” Harry continued.

“No it’s fine, really. This is exactly what I need. A little break and then I’ll figure out exactly what I’m supposed to be doing. I’m looking forward to it. When was the last time I took a vacation? I can’t wait to just sit at my flat and relax. Watch the telly. Learn to cook. Go on a date.”

“You look like you’ve been crying.”

Hermione teared up again and Harry came over to console her.

“Yes well. Disappointing people is hard for me. As you well know. But even worse is the disdain from a man I’ve worked for for 5 goddamn years,” she sighed, sniffing the air in disgust.

“Harry, don’t take this the wrong way, but you smell like a barnyard.”

She pushed him away playfully and wrinkled her nose.

“Oh that.” Harry laughed, “we raided an illegal animal breeding facility. They were doing experiments on them amongst other things. It was awful. Way too many animals and not enough space. We got the breeders though. They’ll be in Azkaban before too long.”

“That sounds terrible. What is going to happen to all those poor creatures?”

Harry looked uncomfortable.

“Harry. What are they going to do with them?” Hermione asked again, a little more firmly, dreading the revelation that she could feel building.

“Mione. Look, this is not up to me. There are simply too many of them. They aren’t exactly purebred kneazles and crups. Okay? Some have wild magic shooting out in uncontrollable bursts. Some are missing limbs. Some were crossbred with muggle species. Nobody wants these animals. There is nowhere for them to go.”

“What about the menagerie in Diagon?”

“They’re at capacity. You know there are strict numbers and guidelines. Mrs. Blumber is getting older and she’s taking on fewer animals every year. They’ve already bred the new animals for the season. They’re legally not allowed any more. I checked Hermione. I promise you.”

“So what? They’re just going to murder them?” Hermione stood up angrily.

“They are going to humanely euthanize them.” Harry replied.

“Well we’ll see about that. Won’t we.”

She stormed out of Harry’s office looking for Kingsley.

————

Kingsley was not surprised to see Hermione at his door.

“Hello, Hermione. Won’t you come in.”

“Thank you. Mr. Shacklebolt.”

“Kings. Please.”

“Kings, I heard about the raid this morning.”

“And you’re here about the creatures, I’d assume.” Of course she was.

“Well yes. Actually. I just… it seems like, there has to be another way, to keep the animals from being euthanized. They’re innocent in this. I can’t just sit back and let them be killed sir.”

Kingsley could feel the migraine building in his head. Fucking animals. He thought about the animal rights activists, most likely led by Hermione Granger herself, going to the press, picketing the Auror’s department… yes the migraine was building.

“What would you have us do?”

“Um. Adopt them out, there have to be witches and wizards willing to take on the creatures. We are a very pet loving society.”

“And you think people would be willing to take in unstable half-magical creatures, that have been abused.”

“Um… Yes. Absolutely.”

He eyed her with skepticism.

“Okay.” He leaned back in his desk, after the idea came to him.

“Okay?” She questioned, not willing to get her hopes up.

“Okay. I’ll put you in charge.”

“What?” Her eyes widened.

“We do not have the man power for this type of project. I’ll leave it to up to you.”

“Sir. Do you think I’m quite qualified to um handle this and make these decisions?”

“Of course. You’re extremely capable.”

She couldn’t help but preen a bit at the first compliment from a superior in years.

“What would I even do? I mean… where are they? And where would they go…”

“Not my problem.” He said kindly but directly.

“Hermione. I’m happy to let you take the lead on this, but this is out of my jurisdiction. I don’t have the budget or man power to do anything but euthanize the poor creatures. If you want to take charge of them, I am happy to sign them over to you to deal with. But it needs to happen quickly before the Medi-vet arrives.”

Hermione started to panic.

“Okay… so I would just…”

Kingsley pulled out the parchment and began writing.

“You have three days to get them out of our facility.”

“Three days!”

“Three days. That’s all I’m at liberty to give you. The food alone would cripple my budget for the quarter.”

“Okay. And how would I get them out of the facility? And where exactly is the facility?” The questions kept bubbling up in her brain.

“When you figure out where they’re going, have Harry organize the Aurors and interns to help you get them out. I’ll send a patronus to the vet. That’s all I can do.”

“Okay. Thank you. Kings. Thanks, I appreciate it. Someone else would have just…”

“Hermione I know. You’re welcome.”

She signed the paperwork and stood up to leave.

————

Fred sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror after his shower.

The curse scar wove around his ribs and stood out a deep red against his pale freckled skin. More than one of his dates had seemed uncomfortable by the marks on his skin. Still it was better than being dead he supposed even if it did cost him a date or two.

He heard a deep laugh in the next room followed by moaning. Not this shite again first thing in the morning. I ask you, where was the decency! He banged against the wall at George.

“Oi! Wait until I leave the flat! I am tired of listening to you two shagging before breakfast!”

More laughter followed, although it was quieter at least. Ever since George got a boyfriend, there was no more bloody peace in their flat. All hours of the day and night whenever he wasn’t working was spent fucking Neville Longbottom. It wasn’t exactly the visual he enjoyed in his head.

It was even more disconcerting when he walked in on them going at it on their kitchen floor. Where he stood to make breakfast I’ll have you. It was like watching an x-rated picture of himself with a bloke of all things. George was extremely gay, and he was extremely straight and now he knew what he looked like bottoming for his younger brother’s old dorm mate. Fan-fucking-tastic.

So maybe it had been a while since he’d had sex with anyone. Although he got more than a few back alley blowjobs when they went out to muggle bars. Even that had been a while. George started dating Neville in August and it was now December. Most of his friends had settled down, and it wasn’t like he could ask his other best friend to come. Seeing as it was Hermione. Somehow he didn’t think asking her round for a pint and to pick up muggles would go over well. Besides he was sort of over the bachelor life. He wanted to settle down.

His last few dates seemed promising at first, they were pretty enough, maybe not as clever as he liked, and maybe not as intriguing as he liked but they were nice.

Unfortunately what he heard after the first few dates was, “you’re such a good friend. You’re so funny, I love spending time with you, but I’m just not feeling romantic chemistry.”

He sighed again, lacing up his dragon hide boots from Charlie. He thought he was attractive. He worked out, and even played Quidditch every Saturday. Sure 30 hadn’t been exactly kind to him but he didn’t wallow in his changing metabolism, he started lifting weights. He started eating a salad once a day, he got one spray tan for Merlin sakes, sort of as a joke and George had laughed his arse off for a week but he did get laid from it so it was all fair.

Spray tans aside, without George being available all the time, he was feeling sort of lonely. He never felt like a third wheel before, but him and Neville were serious. Serious, talk about the future, I can’t picture my life without you, serious. And it made him feel left out for the first time in his life. He was feeling a bit depressed to be honest and he needed to shake things up somehow.

He pondered options as he headed to his shop below his flat.

————

Hermione was in a panic. She rushed through the ministry talking to the necessary people. She had to find a place to house all the animals, she had to register the animal rescue as a proper business, she had to get a loan for this shitstorm of an idea from hell.

It was obvious really. Diagon or Hogsmeade, were the most likely options but she still had to make one request that would be the most ideal situation. The most unlikely, but most ideal situation.

She knocked on his office door.

“Come in.” Malfoy drawled.

“Hi.” She answered as she came into his pristine office. It was too white. Like a sociopathic serial killer.

“What do you want?” He looked at her with bored eyes.

She smiled sweetly. It was too sweet, she knew, but she had to ask this giant favor and she knew she didn’t have a leg to stand on.

“Oh Merlin. What do you need Granger?”

“Well. Here’s the thing. Sweet darling brother in law of mine.”

“That is literally the most ridiculous title you’ve ever called me.”

“I was just wondering, what the current status of Malfoy Manor was?” She twirled her hair.

“You look deranged when you do that. What do you want with my familial hell home?”

“I have taken on a new endeavor.”

“You were fired?”

“I quit.”

“Of course you did.”

“You are looking at the newest owner of Crookshanks’ Animal Rescue.”

“Your cat is dead.”

“I know.” She waved him off, as he silently judged her.

“So?”

“I need your house Malfoy.”

“Potter-Malfoy.” He corrected.

“Fine. I need your house Potter-Malfoy. For the animals. Just temporarily. Of course.”

“So let me get this straight. You temporarily created an animal rescue named after your dead cat?”

“Half-kneazle.”

“I’m sure.”

“Well yes. I did, no idea what is next on the horizon but I couldn’t just let the poor creatures die, now could I?”

“Oh no!” He shouted, connecting the dots, “you’re the one taking in all those half-bred, mangey, flea bitten, psychopathic animals?”

“They are misunderstood.”

“No they’re not, did you even ASK Harry about the state of them? They are so so so far over your abilities, I can’t even begin to process this. This is the worst idea I’ve ever heard. Remember when you cut your hair into that bob?”

She cringed at that memory.

“This is worse Hermione, you have no training. You have no help. Did you even read about the animals they found? Did you even check the total number of creatures, before you agreed to this?”

“None of that matters. Of course. I will get them all adopted. Every last one. I guarantee it. Now please for the love of Merlin let me use your fancy, ridiculous estate, for something besides death and drama.”

Malfoy was only slightly offended at the connotation.

“Afraid I can’t do that.”

She frowned at him.

“The estate locked me out when I married Harry.”

He leaned back in his chair.

“You’re shitting me?”

“No I’m not shitting you, I couldn’t get in, even if I wanted to.”

“So I’m wasting my time talking to you.”

He rolled his eyes at her.

“Goodbye Granger.”

She grumbled as she left his office. One thing was for sure, her new place would be amazing, and she wouldn’t have that dreaded color white anywhere within 15 kilometers of her space.

————

Hermione rushed into the shop frantically looking for him, “Freddy!” She shouted.

“Fred! Where are you?” She looked around the shelves and behind the counter.

Finally from the back room, George walked out.

“You rang my love?”

“George, how many times do I have to tell you that I can tell the difference between you both?”

“Just checking. And ‘Freddy?’ That’s new. When did you start with the affectionate nicknames. Are you two finally in love?”

“Ugh, we are just friends! How many people do I have to explain this to. Literally all the time. Now where is he? I need him!”

Fred walked in from upstairs.

“I heard shouting.”

“Oh yes, that’s just Hermione. She NEEDS you. Desperately.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to fight down the blush.

“She called you Freddy.” George explained.

Now it was Fred that began to blush.

“What can I do for you?”

“Can you come with me? I need your help. And… magical abilities.”

“Hey! What about MY magical abilities?” George scoffed.

“Someone has to mind the store, of course.”

Fred and George exchanged glances.

“I’ll be back in a bit.”

————

“So why are we playing hooky Mione girl?” He playfully bounced the loose curl that fell out of her ponytail.

She smiled genuinely at the dear address before remembering that she was in a panic!

“I may have taken on a bit of a problem that I thought you may be able to help me with.” Her eyes pleaded at him.

“What is it this time? Need a special item invented again? Need me to be your pretend boyfriend again? Because we are going to have to come up with some ground rules. The last time almost ended up in a little too much nudity for your taste.” He winked.

“Oh hush. I need you to help me figure out where I am going to house 239 magical species, how I’m going to feed them, and eventually adopt them out…”

“That doesn’t seem too hard. At your service my dear.” She smiled back at him. She just knew he would be supportive. Maybe the only supportive person in her life. She pondered.

“They may be sort of… they’re… difficult. They’ve been experimented on and abused and bred with each other. I’m not entirely sure what we’re walking into.”

Fred laughed at his friend.

“Well I do like a challenge.” He smiled genuinely through his apprehension. Truth is, her ideas were often a bit round the bend, but they always worked out, and he enjoyed being the one to help her with her crazy plans.

“Okay, so this is the first place we are going to look at for a temporary lease.”

She pulled him down the street next to the ice cream parlor. It wasn’t quite the same ever since Florean was abducted by the Death Eaters, but a distant relative reopened the shop and tried to keep the spirit alive.

“Nothing says buy me a disfigured animal like an ice cream sundae.” Fred mused.

“Freddy! Will you be serious! This is a high traffic area, it may be the perfect spot for these poor animals.”

Turns out it was NOT, the perfect area for Hermione.

“No plumbing! No plumbing! We are wizards! No plumbing! How can that even be an issue. Completely absurd, and how can a place be, ‘resistant to 21st century magic’ that doesn’t even make sense.”

“Apparently they didn’t need to update the infrastructure for the shop it used to be.” Fred shrugged.

“We ran into this issue when we were looking for locations to run the joke shop. One place we looked at, refused to be leased to wizards. Only witches because males were, ‘untrustworthy.’ Right mad if you ask me. All these old places are like this. If only Diagon would allow for newer builds.”

Hermione agreed as they walked on looking at possible leases.

“I just don’t think a second story option will work…”

“No you’re right, I wouldn’t walk up stairs for an animal that was falling apart either.”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“So Fred, you and George will probably get one of the animals right?” Her eyes had that begging look to them that Fred almost couldn’t say no to, but this time it was easy.

“No.”

She frowned at him and began to protest.

“Hermione, our flat is an animal free area, even our owls, live in the shop.”

“Then maybe a nice shop cat?” She pleaded again.

“Not going to happen.” He laughed, “now let’s find you the right space, so you can start pestering all the rest of your friends and family to buy these mongrels.”

“Do you think they will?”

“What? Adopt them?”

“Yes? Like who do you think would take one of them.”

“Who’s an easy target you mean?”

“I mean… yeah.”

“Ron obviously. Loves pets and hates disappointing you. My dad’s a softie especially for weird things, Hagrid, Bill, maybe Neville. The problem is going to be convincing my mum. Percy is a no go, Ginny will laugh in your face, and Harry. Poor sweet Harry, caught between his lover and his best friend. Harry will say no.”

“Ugh, fucking Draco.”

“Yes… he’s fucking Draco. That’s why he will say no.” Fred teased.

Hermione swatted him and then linked arms into the next shop for lease.

“Now this is promising,” she rushed around looking at the space.

“Only four shop fronts from our store.”

“Just look at this amazing light.” She sighed happily.

“But isn’t that a negative thing. People will be able to see these animals then.”

“We’ll take it!” She excitedly told the realtor, before correcting, “I mean I’ll take it.” She blushed.

“Yep. I’m just the friend.” Fred replied awkwardly.

————

I’m just the friend. I’m just the friend. I’m just the friend.

Why couldn’t Fred get that phrase out of his mind. When he left her to handle the paperwork and return to the shop, he couldn’t stop the distraction.

It was like a tick in his mind. Help the customer, “I’m just the friend.”

Stock the shelf, “I’m just the friend.”

Eat his delightfully healthy salad, if he must say so himself, “I’m just the friend.”

“Okay what is up with you today?” George asked intuitively.

“Are you upset with Hermione or something?”

“Why would this have anything to do with a Hermione.” Fred replied.

“Because you’ve been so snappy since you returned from your little day date.”

“It was not a date!” Fred overreacted.

George raised an eyebrow.

“Ahhh. I see. Got it. Say no more.”

“What?”

“I wondered what was happening between you both.”

“Nothing is happening between us.”

“And that’s the problem.”

“It’s not a problem. I don’t like her that way. You know that.”

“I know that.” George responded.

“Yes you know that. We are friends. I’m just her friend.” He frowned again.

“Got it. You are just her friend.”

There was a pause.

“How many times do you think we’ll have to say it, before either one of us actually believes it?” George smiled.

Fred picked up the rest of his salad and put it back in their fridge.

“Drop it.”

“Got it. Drop it. I’ll never bring it up again.” George smiled again.

Fred walked out of their flat and back down to the shop, “I’m just the friend,” played in his mind the rest of the day.

————

Hermione surveyed the group of Aurors before her. Harry and Ron gave her encouraging smiles. Some of the senior Aurors looked amused.

“Alright, So here is the address of the shop, the animals are already restrained in cages, so this should be an easy transport. Are there any questions?”

“Are you really going to try to get people to adopt these things?” A new recruit asked from the back. She thought his name was Dante.

Hermione glared at him, “they are not things. They’re animals and of course, they deserve to have nice homes and peaceful lives after suffering such abuse. If anyone is interested in adopting after the transport, I will give you an excellent discount.”

“You’re going to charge people to take these animals?” Dante inserted again.

“Yes.” Hermione looked at the new recruit, she couldn’t believe this was the type of promising new hire the Auror Department chose from Hogwarts. No empathy whatsoever.

The team assembled and each grabbed the portkey.

Hermione knew immediately that something was wrong. There were no cages. Where were all the cages? There were animals everywhere. Animal feces everywhere. What on earth happened? It was so loud!

“Ahh! It’s got me! It’s got me! Help!” Dante was flailing his arms around as a ginormous half kneazle with grey polka dotted fur wrestled his wand away from him.

“You call yourself an Auror?” Hermione shouted dodging the 5 Crup puppies snapping at her feet. She felt herself slide across the floor. Dear Merlin, please let that be water!

The kneazle won the wand from Dante and clutched it in its massive paw before it fired off spells at the Aurors.

Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness.

“Mione get back!” Ron shouted, sending stunning spells at the cat. He missed.

“Don’t hurt him!”

Ron ignored her, conjuring up a net.

Hermione saw a window shatter. Was that a Finestra spell? Holy balls this kneazle was well skilled.

Another Auror raced past Hermione diving away from what looked like a blue Murtlap. She briefly wondered what had made it blue, before she felt a sting on her back.

“Ow!” She whipped around to see a toad spitting some kind of liquid, poison? Potion? At her.

“Purgata Sanguine,” she shouted cleaning the area where the toad got her. She hoped it was enough.

“Protégo, stupefy, impedimenta..” Hermione had flashbacks to Harry preparing for the final Triwizard task. Chaos surrounded her. The ministry’s best and brightest Aurors were being taken down by a bunch of magical creatures. The sheer number of creatures held their own against the 12 Aurors plus Hermione.

Dean wrestled a fire crab as it shot fire out at random people throughout the room.

Harry engaged with a Runespoor that had grown an extra head.

Cho dodged what looked like part Crup- part pixie, as it flew through the air throwing tiny Streelers toward her face, their poisonous trails leaking on the ground.

She raced back towards the polka dotted brute, jumping over her obstacles. The sneaky thing was quick, but she finally got him in her sight.

“Petrificus totalus” her aim was true, and the gigantic half kneazle with the wand froze, a glare of malice on his face.

He seemed to be the only creature that managed to get a wand, and so it was very quickly after that that the Aurors were able to catch the rest.

Ron’s net turned out to be the best method for transporting the creatures.

The Aurors dumped the large net of magical animals into the center of her shop.

“Well Mione,” Ron said, “I don’t think I want that discount.”

There were murmurs of assent throughout the room as the Aurors conjured cages and the mediwitch patched up their injuries.

“I don’t know,” spoke Harry, “I kind of liked that Runespoors. Think Draco will let me have it?”

“Not a chance,” laughed Ron.

The two friends patted Hermione on the back as the team of Aurors departed for The Ministry.

She looked around at all the many many cages filled with animals. 

This is fine. Everything is fine.

————

The door to the Twins’ shop gave its tell tale noise of flatulence signaling a customer.

Ron chuckled as he always did when he went into the joke shop.

He walked over to the counter where George and Fred were working on a new idea for their store.

“What are you working on now?” he asked, noting the festive pinecones.

“Well we got the idea last Holiday season. When mum kept bothering me about my love life. These pinecones will protect one person from any obtrusive family members. Simply place them directly in front of you and tap one of them three times. When someone asks you something you don’t want to answer say, ‘that doesn’t sound like holiday spirit,’ and the pinecones will burst out in Christmas carols getting progressively louder the more mum, I mean the more the family member buts into my, I mean their business.”

“She’s not that bad, she just wants you to be happy.”

“I don’t recall you feeling that way, when she firecalled Pansy.”

“Oi! We had just started dating. We hadn’t even shagged yet and she was asking her round for dinner. So fair point. You’re right. That’s brilliant.”

“Why do you look so…”

“Positively Ron-like.” George finished as Fred added, “unkempt.”

“Mione. That witch has it out for me. Fucking menagerie for the clinically insane animals.”

George laughed.

“So everything’s okay over there now?” Fred pushed the concern out of his voice.

“I doubt it. In way over her head.” George chuckled again and Ron joined him.

Fred pushed out his chair and quickly left the shop, without even a goodbye to his brothers.

————

Fred tried to open the door to Hermione’s new animal rescue but the door wouldn’t budge. He peered into the glass.

He saw feathers, flashes of movement, and was that smoke?

“Mione!” He shouted, worriedly.

No reply.

“I can’t get in! I’m going to break down the door.”

Well really he was going to spell open the door, but you know, minor details.

“Alohamora!” He shouted.

“Freddy! Shut that door!” He saw her race past him to slam it shut, locking all three locks behind her.

“What is going on? Did the Aurors leave you like this? I’m going to kill them!”

“Best not shout about killing Aurors Freddy dear!” Hermione teased as she wrestled another animal back into its cage.

Fred got to work. He caught three animals on their tails and put them in separate cages against the back wall.

“What is going on here exactly and what exactly is that thing.”

He saw the polka dotted half kneazle as he dipped and dived away from Hermione again.

“He’s a half kneazle but they’ve embedded an unusual amount of magical activity in him. I don’t know what the hell they did but he can do basic magic with and without a wand!”

“How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know Fred, but first thing Monday I’m requesting a meeting with those bastards out in Azkaban. They’ve escaped their cages 3 times since Harry and Ron left.”

“What you need is for us to double cast.” Fred replied stepping up next to her to face the cat.

“Stupefy!”

After they locked up the big guy, the rest of the animals were easy enough to wrangle.

Hermione sat next to Fred on the ground. She leaned against his shoulder calming her racing heart.

“I just can’t believe it takes multiple people to subdue him.”

Fred wrapped his arm around her.

“Let’s give him a name.”

“What?”

“He clearly needs a name. Like Chonkers.”

Hermione laughed.

“I’m not naming him Chonkers. He’ll develop a complex! There’s nothing wrong with his size Fred.”

“So you’re worried about his self esteem? After he let all the animals escape 3 times and tried to have us dismembered.”

“I don’t think he meant that spell! And who taught him dark magic! I mean honesty!”

“So then what did you have in mind for his name?”

He stroked her hair absentmindedly.

“I’m not sure, maybe Aelfdene”

“You and Ginny have serious problems.” He laughed in response to her suggestion.

“This coming from the guy who wants to name him Chonkers.” She teased.

“Well I’ll tell you one thing. You better reinforce all those charms. I think I have something at the shop that will help keep him in his cage.”

Fred pulled his shirt sleeve up to observe the set of 3 deep gashes, the cat left on his arm.

“Fred!” Hermione gasped, pulling his arm up towards her face to get a better look.

“It’s nothing.”

Hermione bent closer with her wand and murmured the basic healing spell to sew up his skin.

The stitches immediately unraveled, leaving the 3 gashes. The bleeding had stopped though.

“Looks like I’ll need to go to St. Mungos. I’m sure Katie will patch me right up.”

“Katie Bell?” Hermione questioned as she conjured a bandage with antiseptic to tend to his wounds.

“Oh yeah. She’s always fixing stuff for George and I. When did Quidditch become such a dangerous sport?” He smiled at her.

“It’s always been a dangerous sport. You’re just getting older.”

“Ouch. Okay you’re one to talk. Nearing 30.”

“Shhh!” She smacked him and went back to pressing the bandage on his arm.

“It’s okay, I for one like the wisdom that comes with aging.”

“You would. Women are considered undesirable after 30, but men only age like a fine wine.”

“You’re like an elf made wine Mione girl, don’t you forget it.” She laughed at his comparison.

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to describe myself that way to all my suitors.”

“Are there a great many of those these days.” Fred asked in mock jealously.

“Not at the moment, I’ve been spending all my time with red heads,” she teased, “story of my life!”

“There’s a brunet male in there.” Fred responded.

“Oh yes, my gay best friend. The options abound.”

“No but seriously, are you seeing anyone?” He looked inquisitively into her eyes.

Hermione blushed.

“No. Well just my Saturday night flings you know.” She lightened the mood again.

“Me either. George was my wingman… but, that ship has sailed.”

“I could be your wingman. Your wingwoman.” She responded.

“You would be a terrible wingwoman.”

“I would be an excellent wingwoman! Who do you think got Ron and Pansy together?” She acted affronted.

“um… I’m pretty sure Draco did.”

“It was NOT Draco! How dare he take credit for my matchmaking abilities! I just can’t believe that! Well you will see. This Saturday! We will go out and I will show you that I am the best wingwoman around.”

“Aright,” he replied, “Saturday it is.”

He looked around again, “if you can get that cat under control.”

“The medi-vet is coming tomorrow. I don’t even know what to feed half of them. I just bought everything I could think of at the Menagerie. Mrs. Blumber had a big laugh at my predicament as I’m sure everyone else has.”

“I’m not.” He squeezed her side.

“Well that’s precisely why I like you more than any of the rest of them.”

Fred warmed at her comment.

“I’ll go fetch the cloth from the shop. Hopefully, it will keep Mr. Chonkers locked in his cage.”

“I hope so, poor thing probably has PTSD from his time with those awful people. I bet he will be lovely once he trusts us.”

“Yes. Sure. Lovely. He’ll be just lovely!”

She swatted him again before pulling him into a hug again.

“Thanks Freddy, what would I do without you?”

“You’d probably be the one with the injury.” He still held her in his arms as he leaned back to look at her face.

“Would you like company at St. Mungos?” She searched his eyes.

“Nah. You’ve had a long day. I’ll just drop the cloth through the mail slot, on my way to see Kate.”

“Katie?” she questioned.

“Yes. Sorry just an old habit.” He squeezed her shoulders and backed away towards his shop once more.

————

She didn’t know why this bothered her. Katie was great. She was smart, she was kind, she was even funny… some people probably thought Katie was funny.

Hermione didn’t, but a lot of people thought Hermione was uptight. So Fred probably thought Katie was funny. And beautiful. And athletic. She was a Quidditch fan. Which was great.

“Ugh!!!!” Hermione slammed her hand against the door after retrieving the magical cloth Fred dropped through the mail slot.

Why did she even care? Fred could have other friends. They were even friends first so Hermione was the one probably stepping on toes. Maybe Katie resented her for her friendship with Fred. Maybe Fred dated Katie at some point.

Or even worse, had sex with her.

She didn’t know why that’d be worse, unless she was feeling threatened. Logically that made no sense, unless she expected Fred to stop hanging out with her, if he started dating Katie. Which he would never do!

She remained friends with him through all the slags! Even the few girls he dated that she actually liked. Surely there had been one or two that weren’t that bad.

Okay so it always started out fine, but his girlfriends eventually disliked her and didn’t want to be around her with Fred. It always stung when this happened but Fred never abandoned her. He always made plans for them to hang out outside his relationships.

Why did this make her so mad! It was the ‘Kate’ thing she expected.

So he had another friend that was a girl with a nickname. Did she think that was something special between the both of them? Yes, but clearly he was the sort of friend that went around nicknaming everyone! Mione girl wasn’t even really a nickname.

She fumed as she lay the clear cloth over the hissing large feline.

He distracted her from her diatribe for a moment.

He would be okay. Mr. no name cat.

“We won’t call you Mr. Chonkers don’t worry,” she tried to reassure the angry kneazle.

He threw his plush body, against the rails, thrashing against them roughly.

Oh dear. What was Hermione going to do?

Her life was a mess.

————

Fred flooed into St. Mungos and immediately went to Katie Bell’s floor.

Ever since she became a full fledged healer, the whole family came to see her. She was quick, and never asked too many questions.

Fred couldn’t help but play over a few things Hermione said in his head. How he was her favorite. And mostly that she was going to be his wingwoman.

That felt… awkward? No. Strange? No? Like a bad idea? Maybe?

He didn’t know but it felt wrong to take her out to try to pick up women. He didn’t want to disappoint her. He also didn’t want to see her flirting with any wizards.

Why was he feeling this way? George would say it was because he wanted to be with Hermione. Which was obviously not true.

Even though occasionally he may have had a fantasy. Or two.

That was normal. All men fantasized about their friends that were girls. He had even fantasized about Katie once or twice, but that had been at Hogwarts. Really Hermione was his only current friend that was a girl, that he fantasized about.

Which made him think that maybe that wasn’t normal? He would have to talk to his brothers about this. Normally George was his sounding board but George was wrapped up in Neville and he wasn’t exactly fantasizing about any female friends. So Ron it was. Oh joy.

Katie Bell walked into the waiting room.

“Freddy! How are you?” She ran up to hug him.

“Katie, you know I hate it when people call me that please, Fred.”

She smiled at him, “suit yourself! But please call me Kate as I’ve told you before. It’s my professional name. Katie is too juvenile to be taken seriously as a healer.”

“But I already take you seriously.”

“Yes, you’re the most serious man I know.” She beamed at him while she worked.

Fred was silent, still thinking about Hermione.

“So a cat did this?”

“A half kneazle that has some extra magical abilities. There were a bunch of magical creatures found recently that had experiments conducted on them their whole lives. We don’t know exactly what happened to them.”

“Hmm, well that makes this much more challenging. I hope they put that poor creature down. I’m surprised they didn’t. They could be very dangerous to the general public.”

“It will be fine.” Fred didn’t like the way she was criticizing Hermione.

“Hermione is the smartest witch I know, she’ll whip them all in shape. By the time she’s through with them, they’ll be the most well behaved group of magical creatures that ever existed.” He chuckled to himself.

“Oh. I see.” Katie put a dropper full of potion on the wound. Her mood immediately changed.

“What?”

“Well Hermione is much more capable than most witches. I’m just not surprised she went above the normal protocols to do this.”

“What?” Fred was shocked. Why was Katie acting like this. Normally she was so sweet, and accommodating.

“She just has a history of thinking herself above everyone. Even the ministry.”

“Do you not like her or something.”

Katie gave a subtle frown as she bandaged his arm.

“Of course I like her. I’m just not surprised. Sorry, I know you two are together or something, I’m just stating my opinion that it’s dangerous. That’s all. I expect you’re not the last person I will see because of those animals.”

Wow.

“Um, we’re just friends. Best friends actually.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“Well I just thought the reason you never asked me out was because of her.”

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t realize you liked me.”

“I don’t anymore.” She said bluntly finishing up.

“Oh. Great. Thanks for that.”

“Don’t take it personally. It’s just that you never made a move and I thought it was because of her. That’s probably why you’re not dating her you know.”

“What?”

“Because you won’t make a move.”

“We’re friends.”

“Whatever you say! You’re all set. I’m sending you home with this potion to apply by dropper 3 times a day. If you miss one of the doses, it will open up again. Sorry again if I made you uncomfortable, I don’t mean to be rude about her, or about the situation.” She smiled cautiously at him.

“No it’s fine, misunderstanding, is all. Sorry if I led you to believe I was interested. I just think of you like a friend.”

“Not a problem.”

She sent him on his way.

Fred flooed to his flat above the shop.

George and Neville were cuddling on the couch under a blanket, Neville was kissing George’s bare chest.

Fred sighed, and walked past the canoodling couple.

George called out after him.

“Come back! We’re clothed! Come back!”

Fred walked back out.

“Tell that to your naked chest!”

Neville laughed.

“We’ve learned our lesson, no sex in communal areas.”

George kissed his neck.

“It’s only a little light foreplay. Get over it! Or better yet find someone to do your own foreplay with and let me and my boyfriend be.”

“That’s sort of the problem I’m having.”

George and Neville sat up on the couch, pulling apart from their compromising position.

“Lady trouble Fred?” Neville asked.

“No. Well yes, I mean sort of.”

“He’s swooning over Hermione.”

“I am not! Everyone saying that all the time is messing with my head!”

“Because you’re in love with her.”

Neville nodded.

“I love her like a friend. Only. In fact she’s going to be my wingwoman on Saturday.”

Neville and George exchanged looks.

“What?”

“Terrible idea.”

“It’s not a terrible idea! It’s great. She’s great, and she says she’s the best wingwoman.”

George laughed again.

“She could be a good wingwoman,” Fred repeated, convincing himself.

“Can I tell you how this will go?” Neville asked Fred.

“Um, yes.”

“One of two things will happen. One, you and Hermione have sex. Two, you and Hermione get in such a terrible fight that you are no longer speaking.”

George nodded, pointing at Neville in agreement, “yes that’s exactly right. Shall we make a wager on it?”

“Or we have a great time, and each end up meeting attractive, wonderful companions, whilst being completely supportive and happy for each other.”

George and Neville exchanged looks again.

“It could happen.” Fred told them both.

“It’s not going to happen. Don’t look at us when it all goes to shite. Personally I’m hoping for option one. Maybe you’ll be less tense after you have sex with her.”

“I’m not having sex with her, she’s my best friend! I’m not ruining what we have together and besides, she doesn’t think of me that way anyway.”

Neville frowned, “is that the reason you haven’t made a move? Scared of rejection? You’re a Gryffindor! If I never made the move on George, I’d still be miserable and alone with my plants. Instead, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. Love is worth it. What are you waiting for mate?”

George beamed, “we’ll just be in my room,” he said, pulling Neville up off the couch to snog him senselessly.

“Remember your silencing spells!” Fred shouted at them as the left. Fred felt troubled as he went to his room.

She’s your best friend! He told himself as he showered, ignoring his dick as his erection grew.

He didn’t want to think about her. He felt like a pervert thinking of his best friend this way, but he was thinking about her.

He was thinking about her frazzled hair that he slowly caressed while they talked. He was thinking about her smooth skin that he brushed against as he hugged her goodbye. He was thinking about her beautiful eyes that searched his for answers he didn’t even know the questions for. This wasn’t the first time he wanked to thoughts of her, and it wouldn’t be the last. He reached down to stroke himself and he thought of her.

————

Hermione rushed into Fred and George’s shop.

“It’s flooded! The bastard flooded the shop! Cages adrift everywhere, and no spell I can think of will get rid of the water.”

“Who flooded your shop?” George asked completely perplexed.

“Mr. Chonkers.” Fred said as Hermione said, “one of the kneazles”

“He’s not Mr. Chonkers!” Hermione was exasperated. She grabbed Fred’s hand and yanked him away from George. She didn’t let go until they were outside the door of her shop.

“So the water…”

“Has been charmed to remain in our shop,” She finished.

“That’s…”

“Completely innovative. I know.” She sighed. She was impressed with the spirited little thing, but this was just unacceptable.

“Okay so you tried…”

“Evanesco, and Impervius?”

“Of course! Do you know who you’re talking to?”

“Alright then, we’re going to have to get creative.” He rolled up his sleeves.

He pulled his stance wide to accommodate the width of the shop, and began to cast.

Hermione was not at all turned on by his skill set or knowledge of obscure spells.

Once Hermione realized the spells he was casting, she joined him. They linked hands across their body, to keep their wand hands at the forefront and they began to cast together.

Before Hermione know it, the water started to disappear.

Hermione walked over to the big boy.

“You are a very magical cat, aren’t you?” She glared into the half kneazle’s cage as if to chastise him. He merely licked his paw.

“Now Mr. Chonkers, you know very well that you could have hurt one of the other creatures. No more of that!” Fred tried to keep the humor out of his voice.

“I can’t believe this!” Hermione turned to him.

“You like the menace!” She shouted at Fred.

“Of course I like him! He has a sense of humor.” Fred smiled at her.

“I have a sense of humor! He’s just ruining my shop!”

“Of course you have a sense of humor. I just think Mr. Chonkers is playing with you. Testing his boundaries. Like George and I sometimes do with people.”

“Like when you charmed all my books, after we graduated?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Fred responded with a straight face.

“You charmed my books Freddy! I know it was you!”

“You can’t prove it.” He said very nonchalantly.

“Oh I can prove it!” She stepped closer to him, slightly miffed but also amused. Her face was very close to his, something Fred couldn’t help but notice as he felt her breath on his skin.

“How?”

“Ron.”

“Ron is loyal. He would never snitch.”

“Oh he snitched. One simple pie and he snitched.”

“You can’t bribe him with food!”

“Of course I can! He folded like a cheap suit!”

“I remain innocent!” Fred responded.

“You will pay for my new library.”

“Are you insane?” He asked pulling her closer by grasping her shirt.

Hermione was breathless as she took in their close proximity.

“I had to throw out over 50 novels.”

“You didn’t have to throw them out, if you would have just used the counter spell.”

“Ah-ha!” She jabbed him in the chest, as he pulled her closer again. They were chest to chest now and they both were heaving.

“Damn.” He said as he leaned closer, pulling her hair behind her ear and making the fucking move.

Before their lips met, the door jingled open.

“Hello? What’s going on?” The medi-vet asked sliding a bit on the sopping wet floor as they quickly pulled apart. He seemed very confused.

Hermione cleared her throat and moved toward the stranger.

“You must be the medi-vet. I’m Hermione.”

“Alexandre, charmed to meet you.”

“I don’t recognize you? Did you attend Hogwarts?” Hermione smiled at the attractive man.

“I completed my education at Beauxbaton. I graduated, the year before the Tri-wizard Tournament. So sadly, I only know of you, through the papers.” He kissed her hand.

Hermione giggled nervously before pulling her hand away from him, completely charmed.

Fred’s eyes glanced between the two furiously.

“Looks like you’re all set Mione.” He strode out of her shop angrily.

Hermione could tell it wasn’t a good situation, but she could hardly follow after him, when she needed to work with the medi-vet now. She just hoped he would cool down and they could talk later. Also, did they almost kiss? The butterflies in her stomach fluttered nervously at the thought.

She didn’t know what to think about that.

————

Fred slammed open the door to his shop angrily. He was fine. And not mad at the handsome vet at all. He knew the man was attractive, but a little too pouncy for Hermione. She never went for blondes anyway. He had nothing to worry about.

Strictly speaking she had flirted but maybe that was just her anxiety coming to the forefront.

Fred knew they almost kissed. He felt her want it the same way he had. If that damn doctor had been a few seconds later…

What would that mean? He didn’t know. Dating Hermione would be… serious. Permanent? No too scary. Just casual. They could be casual, until they dated longer and then, if things got serious, maybe they would consider moving in with each other. She had the bigger flat, but he wasn’t sure he could live without George and wait a Merlin fucking minute. He was in love with her.

Bloody hell. It was true.

————

“So Fred almost kisses you… and?”

Harry sat across from Hermione in her flat. He crossed his legs and sipped his tea like a gentleman.

“And then that damn medi-vet came in and broke up the moment. I don’t know Harry, this all seems like a bad idea.”

“Was it a bad idea with Ron?”

“No, not exactly. It was just complicated, and bad timing. We were babies for goodness sakes. This feels more… serious. Or potential for serious. At least it would be serious for everyone else involved. Like serious immediately without the fun beginning part.”

“Molly would have you married within the month, I’m sure.”

“Yes. Quite.”

“So do you want me to tell you it’s a bad idea?”

“No. I want you to help me sell some of my books so that I can pay to keep these freaking animals from being euthanized. Do you know I’ve only had two people come in the shop to look at them? Only two! Once they saw the poor dears, they weren’t even interested! It costs me an entire month’s rent just to feed them for the week. According to the flirty medi-vet, several of them need specialized potions! And I don’t think I’m going to be able to pay for all of this!”

“I could ask Draco.”

“I would rather sell everything I own.”

Harry laughed.

“Just, maybe ask him if he’s in the market for some rare manuscripts or if he knows of anyone looking for first editions.”

“Will do Mione.”

“Thanks Harry. And please meet me on Sunday morning after this whole wing woman fiasco. I can already tell it will be awful.”

“Of course, but why don’t you just cancel it? If you’re not sure about dating him, why would you want to expose yourself to him and a bunch of slags?”

“They’re not slags! I will be there looking for the same thing! Am I a slag Harry?” She glared at him fiercely. She may not want to see Fred with anyone but damn if she was going to slut shame anyone!

Harry laughed again.

“Well, there was that night with Cormac!”

Draco walked in and caught the end of the conversation, he gasped, as Hermione shouted at her dear friend.

“How dare you Harry! That was supposed to be a secret!” She turned red with embarrassment and Harry laughed some more

“Granger. I didn’t know you had it in you. Everyone’s had a night with Cormac.”

“Excuse me!” Interjected Harry, “does that mean, you’ve had a night with Cormac? He will literally sleep with anyone!”

“Hey!” Hermione shouted, as Draco smirked.

“No offense Hermione. We’ll catch up later?” He asked, shooing her to the floo. She could take a hint, my goodness! It was HER flat after all.

“Yes. I’ll see you Sunday.”

She quickly flooed back to her shop.

————

“So has anyone been by her shop?” Ron asked Fred and George as they hung Christmas decorations.

“I mean to look at them, or you know, to adopt any of the animals?”

“Feeling guilty Ronniekins?” The twins replied together.

“No. Course not. Just, I don’t want her to starve because of them. Harry says the place is hemorrhaging money.”

“She’ll be fine, how much could it possibly cost?” Fred asked attaching the charmed mistletoe to the ceiling.

“A whole month’s rent.”

Fred whistled.

“Per week.”

George choked behind the counter.

“She’s insane.”

“So now I’m thinking. Well, maybe I was too hasty after we transported them. They were in shock yeah? I bet there’s one that’s, nice, or um… friendly. Maybe a small toad or something.”

“But it’s not just a magical toad. That’s the point,” countered George, “who knows when the thing will blow up your flat!”

“I don’t know. Pansy likes weird things. Maybe it could be a good step for us.”

“To have a mutated creature spouting fire in your living room, where she spends 5 nights a week?” George grinned.

“I was thinking of asking her to live with me.” Ron turned red at the thought.

“By offering her a crappy animal. Mate, your romance needs a little work.”

Fred was thoughtful during this conversation. He looked slightly troubled.

“I’m going to do it!” Ron said, gaining confidence.

“Atta boy Ronnie!” George grinned.

“I’ll go with you.” Fred replied.

The two brothers left to visit Hermione’s shop. They opened the shop door to see Hermione crouched down as if she were going to pounce.

Fred didn’t even have to look at the creature to know that it would be Mr. Chonkers antagonizing her again.

“Easy. Easy.” Hermione said, luring the large feline’s cage back down onto the ground slowly with her wand.

“How is he even doing that?” Ron asked, looking at all the cages floating in the air.

“Well, Ronald. He’s magical, and quite frankly, I think he has decided to take revenge. On his captors. Which is now me.”

The cat growled low in his chest as he thrashed against his cage in mid air again, breaking her concentration.

“Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with that cat?” Draco and Harry had entered the shop unbeknownst to the group.

“Malfoy! He is fine. He’s just asserting his dominance.”

“Do you have any control, whatsoever?”

“Obviously not Malfoy. Would you like to give it a go?” Hermione sat down at the table next to the window. She motioned for him to take over.

“Why are we here Harry?”

“We are taking pity on my oldest friend and buying a creepy snake.”

“Oh no we’re not!”

Hermione jumped up and ran to Harry’s arms.

“Would you rather the giant cat?” He asked his husband.

Draco grumbled as he crossed his arms. He knew the battle was lost.

“Really Harry? That would be amazing! I just know you’ll love one so much.” The tears started pouring out of her eyes. And little gasps escaped as he patted her back.

“Yeah, and I’m here too. For something for Pansy. Nothing like that awful cat though. No offense Mione. But this is supposed to be a grand gesture of sorts.”

“I know just the thing.” She said through her tears, coming over to hug her other friend.

Draco secretly spelled the cages to drift back towards the ground.

“I see you Draco.” Hermione said, and finally smiled.

Fred came over to hug her too.

“I am only here for moral support. Sorry Mione girl. I’m still firmly anti animal.”

He squeezed her shoulder in support. Hermione gestured toward the snakes first.

“There are a variety of snakes to choose from. This first one obviously is a runespoor due to the multiple heads and this one has an extra head, which is extremely unlikely because runespoor means 3 in the runic alphabet. Each head has a different job, so I’m not sure what this little guy will be like. He seems extremely small for a runespoor and most likely will not grow to the full size of 7 feet long.” She beamed at Harry.

“7 feet long… Potter. Can I speak with you for a moment.” Draco said sternly.

“Potter-Malfoy dear. And you just heard her, this guy is going to be smaller. Imagine, a one of a kind creature to complete our family.”

“So I guess you don’t want kids then.” He raised a brow.

“A conversation for another day.”

“I just know there’s a joke about you two and a seven foot snake in there somewhere,” Fred teased the couple.

Hermione interjected, “and this is a typical snake, but his white scales symbolize his goodness, innocence, and cleanliness.”

“We’ll take that one.” Draco stroked the scales of the pure white snake. He was charmed by the beautiful creature.

“Well… I should probably warn you about his venom.”

“His venom.”

Fred laughed.

“Yes, you see, although he is a sweet little dear, his cross breeding made his bites venomous.”

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation stepping away from it.

“But Harry can just tell him not to bite, so you probably will be just fine.”

“And what if he does bite us Granger?”

“Well. You’ll die.”

Fred laughed again and Draco glared at him.

“So we’ll pass on the death snake, thank you, and the 7 foot little 4 headed baby there.”

“He’s not going to grow full sized!” Hermione insisted.

“What about this silvery blue one?”

“Well this one is truly special.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Draco asked bluntly.

“He coughs fire.”

“Oh my Lord, Granger. How do you expect to sell any of these awful creatures!”

“He only coughs when he’s been exposed to pet dander!”

“We are in a pet shop!”

“Pet sanctuary!”

“Hermione.” Harry interjected, “maybe it would help if you had a placard, that told about each animals’ special qualities. Then the customers could browse and find creatures that they can manage without all the pressure.”

“Great idea Harry. I’ll get started on it, right away! Why don’t you and Draco browse the reptile area, and I will show Ron the crups!”

Fred wandered over to Hermione.

“Really good sale Mione girl. You have a gift!”

She swatted him, and he pulled her in a hug again. Hermione felt a little swoop in her stomach. His physical affection seemed much more prominent since the incident as she was calling it. Where they almost kissed, but maybe she was imagining it.

She could barely contain her smile around him.

“Do you think Pansy would like a Crup?” Ron asked. Hermione didn’t even realize he was nearby.

She cleared her throat, stepping away from Fred.

“Of course she would like a Crup. The one with wings is particularly gentle, and she could fly with you when you do Quidditch.”

“Play Quidditch,” he corrected her for the umpteenth time.

“Yes. Yes.” She waved him away.

“So what does this one kill and aren’t pixies sort of mean?” He asked as he came over to pet the little Crup hybrid.

“Nothing, she won’t hurt you.”

“So what’s wrong with her?”

“Nothing. She’s perfect, just the way she is.” She smiled a little too largely to be believable.

“Mione…”

“She just… seems to eat a lot.”

“Normal Crup food?”

“Well…”

“Mione!”

“Okay! Okay. She likes to eat furniture.”

Draco snorted in the background, eavesdropping.

“As most dogs do!” She sternly shouted at Draco.

Fred cleared his throat, “think of it as an opportunity! Your furniture is terrible!”

“Thanks Freddy!” She rolled her eyes.

“Freddy?” Ron mouthed at Fred, as the color rose to Fred’s cheeks.

Hermione continued, ignoring Ron’s comment, “I’m sure you could train her easily. And Pansy always likes a challenge.”

“I don’t know Mione, she does seem sweet, but, what if she eats Pansy’s clothes. Or worse! Shoes!”

“She’s never gone after my clothes. I guess technically, I couldn’t guarantee that she would 100% not eat her clothes, but I’m almost sure that…”

“He’ll take it!” Fred interjected, “you have a return policy, don’t you?” He looked at her to agree.

“Well I was really hoping for an all sales final situation… but Um yes! A return policy. If you hate her, just bring her back for a partial refund.” Fred elbowed her, “full refund!” She amended.

“Okay. Well that sounds fine I guess. She does seem sweet, and cute,” Ron finished, “how much?”

“50 galleons,” she beamed as Fred elbowed her again.

“But you get the friends and family discount. Which is um 10%.”

“I saved your life you know.”

“Okay. You drive a hard bargain Ronald. Let’s say 20 galleons.”

“Deal.”

Hermione rushed behind the counter to make the sale, as Ron followed her.

Draco stepped over to Fred.

“So I noticed the nickname ‘Freddy,’” Draco enunciated each sound, “so you’re finally sleeping together then?”

“No!” Fred pulled him back, further away from the checkout counter so that Hermione wouldn’t hear them.

“We are still just friends.”

“Seems like it.” Draco smirked at him.

“How did you and Harry finally get together anyway?”

“It took months of wooing Fred. Months of courtship rituals, and teas with Mother…”

“He sucked me off in the Auror break room.” Harry said as he pinched Draco’s arse.

“Oh really!” Fred laughed, “months of courtship hmm.”

Draco looked at his nails, “there was flirting!”

“He practically jumped me. First week on the job.”

Draco scoffed, “we spent years dancing around each other. As adults, I simply went after what I wanted.”

Fred thought about this.

“Weren’t you worried about the potential problems, if it didn’t work out?”

Harry answered, “well that was really future Harry’s problem, wasn’t it.”

“So you just…”

“Impulsively reacted. Shocking, I know.”

Ron walked over carrying two cages.

“She talked you into another animal.”

“Well this rabbit, is friendly with the crup, and I couldn’t separate them, or she would get depressed.”

Fred winked at Hermione as she walked up.

“Imagine if you were taken away from your best friend?” She smirked at the group.

“Draco and I will be getting two snakes as well.”

“No we’re not!”

Harry pointed at the silvery blue one and the Gryffindor gold and maroon one with two tails.

“Lovely! Harry you can have the discount. Draco, that will be full price.”

Harry laughed and reached for the money.

“If that snake starts a fire, I will personally charge you for the damages,” Draco added, paying the full fee.

“Your house is clean like a museum! There is no dander. I bet the snake’s allergies will completely go away once he’s in your home.”

“Great. Harry, lets go home and discuss all the ways you’ll make this up to me.”

Harry pinched his arse again, “happy to dear.”

The couple left with Ron, leaving Fred behind.

“4 sales!!!” She grabbed his hands, and he twirled her around the shop!

“I knew you could do it.” Fred laughed with her, as he spun her around in glee.

They stopped after a moment. He was still holding both of her hands, rubbing his thumbs across her hands.

“Do you think the return policy was wise?” She asked, “not that I think they would ever return such amazing creatures, but…”

“It’s fine, Mione girl, Ron won’t want to disappoint you, and Draco is too stubborn to admit he failed.”

“True.” She laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder, moving ever so slightly closer to him.

He removed one of his hands and brought it up to the back of her neck. Hermione held her breath as she looked into his eyes.

The door jingled again as a customer entered. They pulled apart quickly again.

“Is this the animal rescue?” An older lady asked.

“Yes! Crookshanks’ Animal Rescue. I am war heroine Hermione Granger, how can I help you?”

“Nice touch,” Fred whispered in her ear, as she led the older woman, over to the kneazles, purposefully passing by Mr. Chonkers.

“Hermione,” Fred called out, “I’m going to go! I have a meeting to get to, I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

Hermione paused in her sales pitch to the woman, a meeting? That was odd. Maybe George and Fred were looking at expanding the shop again. Their success would certainly make that a possibility. She would have to ask him tomorrow night. Her stomach swooped again, as she began to get excited about their night out together.

She turned back to the woman.

“And this one is particularly good in the gardens, I noticed the flowers on your dress, do you garden?”

“Why yes!” The lady started telling her about her award winning begonias, and Hermione knew she would have another sale.

————

Tonight was the night. The night that Fred and Hermione were to go out on the town to drink, and pick up consorts.

Fred didn’t know how to go about this. He had mostly made up his mind. He did not want Hermione to be with anyone else.

He still hadn’t firmly decided he was going to make a move, but he wanted it to happen. Every time he was with her since he realized he loved her, his body just gravitated towards hers.

He almost kissed her twice. Sort of. She almost kissed him twice. Sort of.

He didn’t know if he could take it, if they were interrupted a third time. Maybe if he just kissed her, he would know. Know if there was any chance of them being together, or maybe it would feel weird, like they were only supposed to be friends.

He had to think about how to play this. Did he want to be open, upfront about how he felt, and talk to her about it?

Did he want to pretend to go through with the plan and flirt with other girls to make her jealous. That seemed like the plan to backfire the most.

Did he want to play it cool, and spend time with her under the allusion of picking someone up, but focus on her instead, and see what happens?

He thought about it as he showered. It seemed like the best choice was to play it cool. He wasn’t sure how she felt anyway.

Could his ego take it, if she shot him down? Maybe he could get a better read on her when they spent time together tonight.

They were supposed to meet at his flat, and have a pre-bar drink. He supposed he could be ballsy, and make a move then.

Fred struggled with his small serious side. He didn’t often show it off, but Hermione knew him better than anyone besides George. She was there when he had his heart broken. He didn’t have to pretend to be goofy all the time with her. It could get exhausting to be expected to be funny all the time.

Fred continued to play out the scenarios in his head while he washed. He was going to stop by her work to ask if she wanted to grab a bite to eat first before going out. That could be casual but also a date. Seemed like a good idea.

Fred grew confident in his plan as he chose what to wear.

————

Hermione was giddy as she finished putting up the placards near each magical creature. She had named them all, realizing it would help people connect to the animals, and put delightful spins on each animals’ issues from their time before her.

Where there wasn’t a delightful way to spin the situation, she used guilt. Heavy, tearful, guilt, to entice the particularly sensitive witches or wizards, into taking a pity case.

She also made advertisements for the other shops in Diagon to hopefully send more customers her way, and she even planned on popping over to Hogwarts to ask Minerva, to advertise to the students.

That wasn’t strictly allowed, but when you’ve helped save the school and all of wizarding kind, it seemed like a little advertisement would be harmless.

She planned to say exactly that, when she spoke to her.

Things were going according to plan. Her stomach had butterflies when she thought of Fred, and how they almost kissed again. She smiled. Gods she wanted to kiss him. She did!

Screw being just friends. She wanted him to kiss her, and tonight that was what was going to happen. At least she hoped.

The door jangled again, and she smiled over to the man walking through.

It was Alexandre.

He was an objectively attractive man, she thought as he handed her the potions.

“So this one is for Mr. Chonkers,” his accent sure butchered that name Hermione noticed.

“He almost bit my finger off when I checked his back leg, but I got enough of a glimpse to know that it’s infected. You’ll have to get him to drink this potion, twice a day, for 4 days.”

“How would you suggest I go about that exactly?”

“Stun him.”

Hermione gasped, “I can’t stun him every time! That’s animal cruelty! I mean once or twice, if necessary but twice a day for four days? He’s already been abused his whole life!”

“Well, however you want to do it is fine, but that is my recommendation based off my interactions with the beast.”

Hermione was seriously annoyed. How can a medi-vet be so cruel towards animals. She should have him reported to the board.

She read over his other notes, glancing at the potions, when she noticed him getting nearer.

“Hermione,” he leaned in closer toward her and gently took her hand, “I couldn’t help but notice, from your lack of ring, that you are unmarried. Are you seeing anyone?”

His hand felt slimy from some lotion, he must have put on. She wanted to gag.

“Um. Yes. I mean no. I mean…” she took her hand back, “it’s complicated. But I’m not available. Thank you for the compliment though.” She cleared her throat and moved to take the potions to the charmed cabinet. The cabinet would keep the potions in optimal temperature range.

————

Fred slammed the door to his shop. They didn’t have any customers yet, so technically his outburst didn’t matter.

George and Neville were sitting by the newly stocked shelf.

“Rough morning? I thought you were going to Mione’s shop.”

“She had company.” Fred replied with a stern frown.

“Oh this is going to be a disaster. Nev, up the wager?”

“George, how much more naked could I possibly get, if I lose?”

“Good grief. Keep it to the bedroom yeah? So you’re betting this is a disaster then?” Fred asked his brother.

“It’s already a disaster.” George responded.

“Well I’m betting you will shag.” Neville replied proudly.

“I don’t want to shag her. I mean I do. Of course I do. But I also want to just be with her. She’s over there flirting with Alexandre-poncy face.”

“She doesn’t like blonds.” Neville inserted again.

“Well she seems to like this one. He was holding her hand.”

George gasped playfully, “they’re practically married.”

Fred fought a smile. He knew he was being ridiculous.

“I just feel like it’s over, before it started. Missed opportunity. Friend zone forever.”

“It is hard to get out of the friend zone.” Neville agreed.

George squeezed Neville’s hand. “We’ll be here, when it all goes down in flames.” He grinned at him again.

Fred chuckled. “As wise dear Harry once told me, that’s future Fred’s problem.” He winked and got back to work.

He had to make something special for Hermione tonight. To let her know that he didn’t just think of her as a friend, and that he wanted more from her. He wanted everything actually.

————

Hermione stood in front of her mirror observing her outfit, when the floo activated.

Out stepped a very stylish, and very angry Pansy Parkinson.

“Hermione. I have a bone to pick with you.”

Hermione gulped as she noticed a designer shoe in Pansy’s hand. A chewed up designer shoe.

“How are things with the Crup? Did you name her yet.”

“The Crup. You made my boyfriend buy a Crup. I can’t even believe this Hermione! I knew when you took in those savage animals, that this was somehow going to become my problem! And here I am, clutching the sad little pieces of my favorite shoes. It started out as such a good day. My boyfriend FINALLY gets the balls to ask me to move in with him and then he presents me with, ‘a token of his love’ and it is a hyperactive flying troublemaker that destroys everything it can put in its mouth.”

Hermione cringed, “so then, are you here to give her back?” She looked around, expecting to see the little Crup hybrid but found nothing.

“No. Ask me why I’m not here to give back the darling little Crup.”

“Why?”

“Because Ron loves her.”

Hermione couldn’t help but smile.

“He acts like he doesn’t. He acts like she’s a menace, and she is! But he loves her. I can tell. So now you’ve done it. I am stuck living with a manic Crup, and a three legged rabbit, and no fancy shoes, thanks to you.”

“Are you here for shoe money,” Hermione cringed again, thinking of the cost.

“I was told you were poor and destitute, and not to go barging over here for replacement money.”

“I am poor and destitute.” Hermione agreed sadly.

“You’re pathetic. I don’t know why I’m friends with you.”

“Because I add a richness to your life that you were missing from only hanging out with Slytherin twats.”

“They’re not all twats. Draco is wonderful.”

“Twat.”

“You’ll warm up to him.”

“So Harry says.”

“Why do you look so fancy?” Pansy asked, surveying her black dress.

“It’s too much. I knew it. I’ll just change into trousers, and…”

“You’ll do no such thing. I knew you had a body under those awful jumpers you wear!”

“You do realize you’ll get one at Christmas don’t you?”

“I expected one last year actually, and was snubbed.”

“So that’s why you make fun of my jumpers! Because you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous of the jumpers. I’m jealous of belonging to his family Hermione. What exactly do I have to do to get a mother fucking jumper?”

“Let me get the wine. You can do my make up.”

“Who are you seeing? You look like you’re expecting sex.”

Hermione opened the Pansy approved bottle of Chardonnay.

“Hoping for sex actually.”

Pansy hopped up.

“I didn’t think you’d actually admit it. Tell me it’s Fred. Tell me it’s FINALLY after 1 million years, Fred.”

Hermione smiled and Pansy squealed with delight.

“I knew it! Thank fucking Merlin! You two have been sad little sex deprived kittens for months.”

“It’s not for certain okay! We just almost kissed twice and I’ve decided, I’ve been ignoring a lot of feelings, and well… attraction that I’ve felt for a while now.”

Pansy squealed again, downing her glass of wine and pouring another.

“Technically I’m supposed to be meeting him to help him pick up women.”

Pansy’s face fell.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no. Darling, that is not a date at all!”

“Well!”

“That’s like the opposite of a date. Are you sure you almost kissed? Maybe he was just leaning past you to get something off a shelf or something. Put on the jumper, go get the trousers.”

“Pansy! I never said it was a date. And I’m telling you, that something is happening, okay. I think I know when someone wants me for Merlin sake.”

“Yes, your information about men is just a plethora of knowledge.”

“Don’t be a sarcastic bitch. It’s happening okay. I feel it Pansy. This is for real. Not just sex. This is… it’s real.”

Pansy came over to stand behind her, as they both looked in the mirror.

“Then let’s make you fucking hot babe.”

Hermione smiled at her friend, as she went to work. 

————

Hermione sat across from George and Neville. Fred poured her a glass of wine.

“So where are you crazy kids going tonight?” George asked.

“I told you, The Drunken Goat. Aberforth’s new place.”

“Delightful.”

“You both should come.” Hermione offered, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Fred had not made eye contact once since he first opened the door this evening.

“You know. I think we’ll pass.” George laughed.

“What he means to say, is that we’re going to take advantage of the empty flat.” Neville teased.

Hermione drank her drink quickly, why was this so awkward? Maybe it was this fucking dress. She felt self conscious.

She hated feeling like this. She was normally so self assured. Why wouldn’t he look at her?

Fred got up and motioned for the floo. Hermione followed.

“Ladies first,” he offered.

Once Hermione went through the floo, George spoke again, “this is a terrible idea.”

“I know!” Fred responded in a frustrated voice, “did you see her dress? How exactly am I supposed to make it through this night? I can’t even look at her. It makes me want to… well. You know what it makes me want to do.”

“Relax.” Neville suggested helpfully, “she obviously wore the dress for you, so I don’t understand the problem.”

“Fred and I are actually extremely anxious individuals when we really like someone, underneath all our confidence and bravado of course.” George admitted, “look, if you’re determined to do this, and it looks like I can’t stop you, just treat her like you always have. She would be lucky to have you, obviously, we are handsome devils.”

Fred took a deep breath, “wish me luck,” he finished as he stepped through the floo.

Hermione looked at her watch. This seemed like quite a long time to go through a floo, when Fred appeared.

“Sorry about the wait, I forgot something.”

“Oh? What did you forget?” Hermione said nervously.

Fred finally looked at her in the eyes again.

“This.”

He handed her a flower petal. The coral rose petal shimmered in the nighttime.

“This is lovely. What does it do?” She asked curiously.

“Flore.” Fred said touching the petal with the wand.

The petal transformed into a full size rose, in her hand.

It smelled divine.

“Wow! Freddy, this is lovely. And you managed to spell away the thorns. Is it real?”

“No,” he replied, “but it will last forever.” He tapped the rose again, and it transformed back into a petal.

Hermione smiled at him, tucking the little petal into her purse. She was adorably touched by the gesture. She couldn’t imagine how long it must have taken him to come up with for her. 

“Thank you.” She said, looking deeply into his eyes again.

“I will treasure it always.”

Fred grinned and took her arm in his. Faking a confidence, he didn’t quite feel.

“Shall we?”

“Yes.” She beamed, allowing him to lead her into the pub.

————

The pub was cleaner than Hermione expected, everything shiny and new, compared to The Hog’s Head.

Hermione noticed the large crowd on the dance floor. Frankly she couldn’t believe Aberforth had included one. This place was… hip? Trendy? Not at all what she expected from the grouchy old man.

She relaxed next to Fred, as they ordered drinks. Normally she would have ordered wine. Not tonight.

She could feel the pull in the air and the nerves bubbling up over her. She ordered a Firewhiskey neat.

Fred raised his brows when he noticed her order.

“So that kind of night is it?”

She grinned cheekily at her friend and gave a slight nod.

“I don’t think, I’ve seen you drink firewhiskey, since Luna’s wedding.”

“Well, that’s mostly because I drank too much of it.” She winked at him and Fred swallowed.

“If I recall, that was the night you made me pretend to be your boyfriend.”

“Viktor is a gentleman usually, but we’ve fallen into some unhealthy patterns through the years. I needed to create some distance and you were perfect at dissuading him.”

“Yes, I remember. One of the few times I’ve seen you dance.” He chuckled.

“Hey! I’ll have you know, I’m a wonderful dancer! Especially after two firewhiskeys. Now after three…. that’s another story. And well, the fourth, didn’t really help anything. I do remember laughing quite a bit that night. You’re always such a fun date.” She smiled into her drink as she took the first sip.

“You’re lucky I’m your best friend, and a gentleman. If I recall… there were some suggestions being made that night that would shock most of your friends.”

He casually threw back his firewhiskey in one go. Hermione noticed him look her up and down. She could feel the subtle heat from that look and she wanted it. She wanted his eyes all over her.

“Yes, so lucky you’re a gentleman.” Hermione teased in a sarcastic voice.

“What does that mean?” Fred questioned, as Hermione finished her first glass.

“It’s nothing. Shall we have another?”

Fred let the matter drop for now, ordering them both another round. He thought about her response and it perplexed him. Did that mean she wished he would have let it happen that night?

Two women Hermione knew from the ministry were giggling not far from them, she noticed one in particular, eyeing Fred.

She leaned in to whisper in his ear. Fred barely heard her as he took in the feel of her breath on his skin and the light scent of her perfume. It was intoxicating.

“Looks like you’ve got an admirer. Shall I wingwoman you?” She looked at him with a blank face.

He couldn’t tell if she wanted this. Did she want him to go flirt with the girl at the end of the bar? Did she want him to say no, and confess everything. Did she wish she were here with that awful medi-vet? He didn’t have the answer to any of these questions.

Fred weighed his reply carefully, “let’s dance first.” He decided, finishing his second drink and encouraging her to do the same.

“Wait! Freddy!” She laughed, as he pulled her away from the bar, “the drinks have to kick in first!”

He laughed again, pulling her onto the dance floor and he began to move to the rhythm of the music.

“Just go with it Mione girl,” he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning her closer, but not too close.

They were far enough away that Hermione couldn’t decide if he was making a move, but close enough to each other that she could make a move, if she wanted to.

His hands stayed gently on her hips in a very platonic area, she decided.

The music picked up in the background and she heard several witches singing along as they danced closely with their boyfriends and girlfriends. Fred started to sing in a silly voice, “I feel so close to you right now, it’s a force field.”

Hermione laughed at him for knowing the muggle song.

She sang back, “I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal.”

“Your love pours down, on me surround me like a waterfall.”

“And there's no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now.”

And then they just danced. He moved his hands down slowly and they inched along her skin.

Suddenly they were no longer in the platonic area.

Hermione gasped quietly, her eyes widened.

Fred heard her and moved to pull his hands away from her fearing he went too far and Hermione stopped him. She placed his hands back where they were and gave him a reassuring smile.

Fred swallowed nervously again but left his hands where she put them. His heart raced in his chest. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

She squeezed his shoulders and moved to bring her arms around his neck. Was this okay? She didn’t know.

Then he pulled her closer. The beat pulsed in the background as the song finished and another began.

He looked at her and raised one brow, as if to say, “do you want to keep going?”

Hermione smiled again, and kept dancing, this time turning around so her arse was towards him. He kept his hands on her hips and brought her towards him with the beat. Gods she felt amazing!

They were pressed against each other now, and they moved together to the song. The heat between them became overwhelming.

Fred could feel himself start to get excited, and tried to move her away without her noticing. His erection grew swiftly.

Hermione could feel him too and she wanted to feel him. She wanted to know how he felt against her skin.

She moved back against him now, rubbing herself against his erection, as it grew extremely hard against her.

Every time the beat pulsed, she pushed back.

She was going to kill him, Fred thought, every single time she touched his erection through his trousers. It was the best and worst feeling he’d ever felt in the whole world.

She was actually touching him! She wanted to touch him, and that part was heaven.

But they were in public, and neither one of them were upfront about how they currently felt. That part was hell.

Could he ever even go back after this? Go back to laughing with her and not touching her. Not feeling her body pressed up against his own, ever again.

“Fuck it,” he thought, ignoring his conscience? Or slight bit of wisdom telling him this wasn’t what he should be doing.

“His conscience was a stupid arsehole,”he thought and he pulled her back against him again. His hands roamed against her sides getting closer to her breasts. His thumbs cautiously brushed the sides and Hermione wished they weren’t in public. Her nipples were hard and she wanted him to touch her, preferably with his tongue.

Their breathing picked up. He could hear her little gasps, every time she felt his hard prick.

He could hear his own, every time in response to hers as he caressed the sides of her breasts again and again.

She could feel herself start to get wet in her knickers.

This was no place for her to be, dry humping in a public place. She wanted to be in a bedroom.

She thought if she maybe had one more drink, she could get the nerve to suggest they get out of here.

She turned back around and tried to calm her breathing.

She smiled nervously, as she leaned in to tell him over the music, “bit hot, do you want to get another drink.”

Bit hot indeed, Fred nodded and tried to keep his blush away. He fought down his erection, as she pulled back to lead him toward the bar. He practically came while they were dancing. That would have been embarrassing.

Hermione sat at the bar and ordered another drink for them both.

She was extremely pink in the cheeks, she shouldn’t believe she just spent the better part of the half hour grouping him through his clothes and she still wanted to jump him. Why couldn’t she just gain the confidence to tell him she wanted him, and she wanted him now.

Fred sat next to her and looked out at the crowd. He was still hard and having difficulty meeting her eye. He could still feel the curve of her breasts beneath his thumbs. The tension filled the room as they both remained silent.

Zacharius Smith walked toward them.

You’ve got to be kidding me, thought Hermione. This chump again? He was always flirting with her at ministry functions, and she had politely turned him down several times.

She awkwardly turned toward Fred. She gave him a look, that said, “please help.” And then she grabbed his hand.

She was sure she was sweating, but it was the only thing she could think of.

Zacharius, paused, looking down at their joined hands. He smiled and gave Hermione a cheers with his drink, then he moved on toward the other side of the bar, where the flirty girl after Fred still convened.

They were still holding hands. Hermione’s heart threatened to explode out of her chest. She was so nervous. She awkwardly moved to let go, when Fred squeezed her hand.

She nervously turned to meet his eyes at last.

“Sorry about that,” Hermione said, “he’s always trying to… you know. I just didn’t want to deal with him tonight.”

Fred finished his drink, gaining confidence, as he looked at their hands entwined together.

“What do you want?” His eyes questioned hers relentlessly. He was begging her to answer, and to be honest, and to just rip off the mother fucking bandaid. She could see it all right there in his eyes, as he held her hand right there at the bar.

She started to respond, “Freddy I…”

Ouch.

“Freddy! You’re bleeding!”

She pulled back his sleeve and looked at the wound that was open again.

“Damn. I forgot my potion earlier at the flat. I’m going to have to go put it on right away.”

Hermione looked disappointed.

“Do you need…”

“Would you like to…”

They both started at the same time.

Fred took a breath, “would you like to come back to my flat?” He asked, anxiously.

“Yes,” She breathed.

————

“Did you hear that?” Neville asked his boyfriend as they lay on his bed, in George’s room.

“Shh.” George hushed him and listened to the commotion in the living room, as Fred tried to find his potion.

“I can’t believe he brought her back here! Hermione has her own private flat.” George searched for the extendable ears that he almost never had to use anymore. Finally he found one and tossed it to Neville.

They listened.

“Here it is.” Fred told Hermione.

They sat on the sofa facing one another.

“Does it hurt? It looks awful. I feel so bad that stupid cat did this to you!” Hermione sounded distressed. She grabbed his arm to steady him, as Fred used the dropper to put the potion on the wound.

“Hey,” he said calmly, “he’s not a stupid cat.” He was reassuring her.

“He’s a stupid kneazle.” Fred teased, and Hermione laughed.

“Oh Gods! Why do I get myself in these messes. It would be so much easier, to just not care. Like can you imagine me just, letting it all go and not caring about it all.” She sat back against the couch. She still held his arm steady as the wound tried to close.

“No I can’t imagine that.” He pulled his arm away, and took her hand in his again.

When she looked up in his eyes, it made her blush again.

“It’s one of the things I like most about you.”

George snorted in the room next to Neville.

“Was I that cheesy?” He asked his boyfriend.

This time it was Neville who shushed him. “He’s trying to be romantic.”

“Yes but so unsmoothly.” George teased.

“You were worse!” Neville chastised, as George acted mock offended.

“Is your arm going to be okay?” Hermione asked hesitantly. He leaned closer to her and his eyes searched hers again. He didn’t respond.

“Freddy… I…” Hermione nervously spoke, “I think you’re bleeding again.”

They were inches away from each other now.

“I don’t care.” Fred finally responded, before he closed the last few inches to press his lips finally against hers.

“They’re kissing!” George squealed, and Neville laughed. He saw right through his boyfriend’s negativity regarding the couple. George just didn’t want Fred to get hurt.

Kissing Fred felt like all the good moments in her life wrapped up into one. She pushed down her worries over the future and just let him kiss her.

She let him pull her gently over toward him so they could be closer. She let him grip her hips as he hesitated to cross any lines. And then she sighed into him as she moved to straddle his lap.

Hermione was petrified and exhilarated all at once. This didn’t feel weird. This felt extremely right and hot and good. She wanted to be closer. She wanted to unbutton his shirt and kiss every scar on his chest.

She knew about the scars just like he knew about hers. They were both touched by the war and the lasting affects of curses and yet they were still themselves.

Neither one of them let the war ruin them. They could have been so ruined! They could have been miserable and bitter and angry.

She knew how much stronger he was from it all as was she. It turned her on desperately. Here was a man beneath her. One that over came and excelled and kept all the good things about himself from dying out when the world tried angrily to destroy it.

He had such a light in him. She was brighter every time she was around him.

She leaned into him deeper, pressing against his growing erection again.

“I want you.” She said boldly. “I want you so badly.”

Neville pulled the extendable ear out immediately.

“Should we be listening to this.”

“Don’t be such a prude Neville.”

“That’s your brother.”

George immediately pulled out the extendable ear.

“Ick. You are right. What are we going to do? Hide in here all night while they do it on our sofa? I paid top dollar for that beautiful sofa, now they’re going to make it gross.”

Neville laughed.

“We made it gross, last night love.”

George looked at him fondly.

“True. So we have to hide in here.”

“Yes. Except… I’ve really got to piss.”

“And the loo is…”

“On the other side of your about to be naked brother.”

“Fuck! What do we do?”

In the living room Fred, pulled back to search her eyes. He wanted her too.

“I do too, but…”

Hermione’s face fell.

“Neville and George are listening to us behind that door.” He whispered and pointed over to toward his room.

Hermione started laughing.

“Come out boys!” Fred shouted, reluctantly depositing Hermione onto the couch next to him. It killed him to ruin the mood.

Neville and George came out of the room.

“Don’t you have your own flat Mione?” George winked at her and Hermione turned bright red.

“Um… I’ll just go! This is so embarrassing.” She hid her face against Fred’s arm and he moved to wrap his arm around her. It was adorable.

“He’s only teasing!” Neville elbowed George.

“I actually think I need to visit St. Mungo’s. This doesn’t look like it’s going to stop bleeding. Do you want to come with me?”

“Okay.” She replied, taking his arm toward the floo.

————

When they arrived at St. Mungos, it was relatively quiet.

Fred checked in and they sat to wait in the waiting area.

Things were a little awkward and Hermione didn’t know how to act around him. Her buzz from the liquor was wearing off and her thoughts fed her anxiety.

What if he didn’t like kissing her. He said he wanted her but then he stopped things. Her rational side spoke up, “hey idiot! He has an open wound! He needs medical attention. Stop freaking out.”

She tried to calm herself down.

Fred wasn’t any better. He tapped his pen anxiously on the clipboard. It was annoying, even to himself. He didn’t know what to do either. Did he hold her hand in reassurance? Did he tell her she could go home?

Come to think of it, it was really stupid to invite the girl he was interested in, to a medical procedure. They hadn’t even had a date yet!

Their silence was broken up by Katie Bell.

“Come on back Fred, we have a room for you. Is she coming?”

He nodded, as Hermione followed along.

Well hello to you too, thought Hermione. She supposed Katie was just busy, but it came off a little rude to her. Whatever, this wasn’t about her.

They sat in the room and Katie looked at his arm.

“I told you this would happen, if you didn’t apply the potion as directed. If you’re too distracted to pay attention to your health, I can assign you a healer in training to provide care.”

Hermione didn’t like the way she said, “distracted,” like it was directed at her.

“That won’t be necessary.” Fred responded politely.

Hermione held her tongue.

“Fred, there can be some side affects when combining the potion with alcohol. Poor decision making skills, delusions, rapid heart rate, have you experienced any of these?”

“Um… maybe the rapid heart rate, but that’s all.”

“I see. Well if you’re experiencing one symptom, you should probably be on the lookout for the others. I would hate for you to get in over your head because you weren’t thinking clearly. You could make a mistake that could ruin your life.”

“Excuse me!” Hermione said, standing up, as her temper got the best of her.

Fred reached out for her hand, calming her.

“Hermione, why don’t you go to the lobby and wait for me there. I’m almost done here.”

“Freddy! I just…”

“Mione girl, I’ll be out soon, I promise.” The use of her nickname reassured her and calmed her down enough to take leave. She glared at Katie as she left.

She would report this unprofessional behavior to the board. Honestly using your knowledge of the patient’s personal life as an attack had to be against so many codes. She would see to it, that Katie was properly reprimanded.

Fred looked at Katie as she finished up.

“Katie that was highly uncalled for.” Fred spoke in a rare, serious tone.

“I’m simply giving you medical information.”

“I think we’re done here. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to continue with you as my Healer.”

“But Freddy!”

He turned around at the door.

“Don’t call me Freddy. Only my girlfriend calls me that.”

And he slammed the door shut as he went to look for her.

————

Hermione was fuming. She paced back and forth in the lobby. When she saw him headed towards her, she exited through the front door and he followed. He knew she would make a scene otherwise.

“Where does she get off saying those things!”

“She was highly unprofessional, I’m sorry.”

“She basically said you were out of your mind to be with me in any capacity.”

“She’s wrong.”

“I am furious Fred. How could you let her speak about me like that? Is there something between the two of you? Because she obviously has feelings for you, and you seem to see her a lot. What am I even doing? I must be crazy. I am crazy in fact to think this was…that this was anything. I have to go.” She pulled away from him, and was about to apparate, when he stopped her.

“I told her I was getting a new Healer.”

She took a deep breath, adrenaline coursing though her veins.

“Why?”

“What?”

“Tell me why. Tell me why you’re getting a new Healer, and why you didn’t want to go after any girls tonight, and why you danced with me and… why you kissed me?” She said the last part as a whisper. She closed her eyes, dreading the answers to these questions and also yearning for the answers to be a balm for her heart.

He held onto her shoulders as he processed everything she said. Then he smiled.

“Because I want to be with you.” She let out a shaky breath and looked in his eyes.

He continued, “because I can’t stand it when I go a day without seeing you.”

Tears started to fall then out of the corner of her eyes and he continued to speak, “because you make me laugh.”

He brushed the tears off her cheeks, “because I think about you all the time.”

He leaned in closer to her mouth, “because now that I’ve kissed you… I never want to stop.”

His lips touched hers again and the sob died in her throat. She kissed him back. She kissed him deeply and clutched onto him like he might disappear.

His lips moved against hers fiercely, and it wasn’t like the kiss from earlier. This was a, I want you naked, type of kiss, and Hermione was desperate to comply.

She pulled back to say, “come home with me?”

“Thank Merlin,” he replied and he wrapped his arms around her to side apparate them both to her flat.

Things happened quickly then. She opened her door with her lips still attached to his. The lights were off, and Hermione threw her keys on her table. Then she kicked the door shut.

Fred was already unbuttoning his shirt. He was selfishly glad the lights were off even if it meant, he didn’t get to see her. He didn’t want another woman, disgusted by his scars. He didn’t think he could handle seeing that look on her face.

She stopped him.

“I’m going to light some candles. Is that okay?” She knew how he felt about them.

He swallowed nervously but nodded. Fred sat down on her sofa while Hermione walked around her flat lighting them. At every candle Hermione took off an item of her clothing.

The first one, her heels, that Pansy convinced her to wear.

The second one, she unzipped her dress.

The next one, Hermione pulled the dress off her body underneath the candlelight.

Fred got up off of the couch then, reaching out for her. Her bra was an olive color and made her skin look golden under the light of the candles.

For knickers, she wore a tan thong, meant to camouflage lines underneath her dress.

He gently touched her skin as she looked at his scars again.

“I’ve seen them before Freddy.”

“You have?” He asked, a bit ashamed.

“Who do you think helped nurse you back to health after the battle?”

He looked confused.

“No one ever told me that. It was all a blur the first few weeks.”

She trailed her fingers the full expanse of them.

“I was the one, that rubbed the potion on you every day, twice a day.”

“That was you?” His eyes searched hers.

“Yes, so please don’t try to hide them from me. I don’t want you to hide anything from me.” She bit her lip then, afraid that she was admitting to too much.

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking it all in, and then opened them.

“Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Hermione laughed.

“Of course you idiot!”

Fred smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again and this time he didn’t stop.

He kissed her as he removed her bra and backed her up against the wall.

She grabbed his arse and pressed him up against her clit through her knickers. The slide of the silk against the rough friction of denim made her gasp.

He slid his hands up her sides, like he had earlier in the night when they were dancing, but this time she felt him grab her breasts with both hands. She bucked up into him harder before undoing the button on his trousers and pulling them down around his ankles.

He stepped out of them quickly and continued to explore her chest. He thumbed each nipple lightly.

“More!” She gasped into his mouth before pulling his face back to look at him again.

“Don’t hold back with me. Please! I want you so badly.” She reached down his stomach, underneath his underwear to feel him, in her hand for the first time.

He felt thick and oh so hard. She moaned as she started to stroke him.

He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss her.

“I want this to last Mione girl.” He teased before lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He carried her into her bedroom and left the door open so that the candlelight would cause her room to glow.

He lay her on the bed and kissed her stomach above her knickers. He slowly pulled them off. 

She was nervous about him seeing her naked for the first time. She had scars too.

“You’re beautiful,” he softly said as he continued to kiss her body.

When he finally touched her between her legs, she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

He moved his fingers deeply inside of her, and kissed down her hip, until his mouth was above her clit.

“Please!” She let out as he closed his mouth on her at last.

He had a quick mouth and tongue and she was in ecstasy as he licked her.

She was extremely wet and wanted him inside of her.

“Fred please! I want you now!” But he only sucked on her clit harder, quickly working his fingers as she begged him to fuck her.

She grabbed his hair and held him in just the right spot to make her toes curl.

“Fuck! I’m going to come!”

He reached up to pinch her nipple, and she felt herself let go, her orgasm crashing over her.

He pulled off of her to give her a moment to come down from her high.

Hermione sat up to pull his face over to hers. She tasted herself on her lips as she kissed him desperately.

“I want you to fuck me Freddy.” She reiterated and she grabbed his cock to take control of the situation.

He laughed as he let her dominate him, laying back against the pillow as she rubbed her pussy against his dick.

“You tasted so good, I couldn’t stop myself,” he teased, as she continued to slide against his hardness.

“Fuck you’re hot.” She cursed again. She was always mouthy in bed.

Fred thrust up against her roughly making her moan again.

“You’re hot.” He replied as he finally grabbed her arse to lift her onto his dick. His grip was rough as she sank down onto him at last.

“So good!” She sighed as he filled her.

Fred sat up with her so that he could control the speed and depth of each thrust. This also allowed him to kiss her and squeeze her breast with his free hand.

She bent down to suck on his neck, kissing him deeply. He thrust into her harder.

“You feel amazing. Fuck that’s good. Don’t stop.” He said as she ran her hands down his back and pulled him even closer.

She felt another orgasm building as the position allowed him to hit her clit every time he pulled her down roughly to his body.

“Yes!” She cried.

He leaned her back and took one of her nipples into his mouth and continued to fuck her relentlessly.

“Don’t stop!” She cried as he started to suck roughly.

“I’m going to come.”

“Fuck! Me too.” He said as he pulled off her nipple to kiss her again.

She felt her orgasm hit her again and as she screamed out his name, he came with her after one final thrust.

Both of their chests were heaving as he gently lifted her off of him.

Hermione was suddenly very thankful to the sport of Quidditch, because her man was strong.

He lay her down onto the pillow next to him and they both stared at each other for a little while without speaking.

“Was that… I mean, was that okay? For you?” Hermione stammered out all of a sudden extremely self conscious.

He pulled her into his chest and moved her hair off her face, “it was the best, I’ve ever had Mione girl. The best ever.” He kissed her head and held her as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

————

Bang, bang, bang!

Hermione stirred at the noise. That was odd. Who would be knocking on her door at this hour?

She always blocked her floo, at bedtime so whomever it was, would have had to aparare to her flat. It sounded like a few people, come to think of it. She could just make out voices arguing.

She snuggled up to Fred. He was still asleep. Screw the early birds, she would pretend she wasn’t home. She wasn’t ready to leave this particular daydream. She sighed happily.

“Oh for goodness sakes! We are coming in Granger!”

Was that Malfoy? Stupid Malfoy yelling outside her flat. She thought, before she shot up suddenly awake!

Bollocks! Where were her clothes. She tumbled out of bed, looking for her knickers and sleep shirt. No time for any bra situation.

She looked over at the bed and realized that Fred was completely starkers, lying face down on her bed. He really slept through anything. He had a firm arse and Hermione stopped to admire it.

Then the crowd opened her bedroom door.

“For the love of Merlin! I did not sign up for this this morning!” Draco shouted, upon realizing their indisposed condition. Hermione shrieked, tossing a blanket over Fred.

Harry quickly shut the door, and Fred finally awoke for the first time.

“Who is so loud!” He grumbled.

“Fred. Get up! All our friends are here. And they’ve just seen you naked.”

“Worried about your competition?” He winked, and strutted to the loo.

She turned bright red with embarrassment, of course he had no shame!

Hermione finished dressing and took a deep breath before she opened her door.

Her smile was manic, like it usually was when she was uncomfortable. Her friends stared back at her, their faces ranging from entertained, proud, to uncomfortable, and finally anger?

“Good morning.”

George and Neville laughed.

“You’ve lost me a very significant wager Mione.” George was shaking his finger at her, but he was amused and pleased as well.

“Yes. I owe you a lunch at least.” Neville replied going for a high five. Hermione quickly responded.

“Is that all I’m worth to you? A lunch.” George teased his boyfriend.

“We don’t have time for this!” Draco bellowed, with an extremely anxious voice.

“Oh that.” George laughed.

Harry interrupted, “Mione. You have to get down to your shop right now or the Aurors will give you a citation and I know you can’t afford the penalty. It’s 250 gallons for disturbing the peace, not to mention if someone gets injured.”

“Um. What?” Hermione was confused! What was going on?

Fred finally joined them.

“Good morning.” He sang out as he entered the sitting room.

“Yes. Yes. You got laid. We know! Now will you tell her! We have got to go.”

Harry smiled, “there is currently an incident happening at your shop. It’s causing a bit of a problem for Diagon.”

“Oh no! What’s he done now?” Hermione grimaced thinking of the large feline. What could he have possibly done? He was in a cage for goodness sake.

“He’s acquired some Weasley merchandise.”

George guffawed!

“Oh balls, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have left them behind the counter.” Fred answered sheepishly, connecting the dots.

“What did you leave behind the counter?” Hermione sprinted to her shoes, doing them up as fast as she could.

“Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs.” Fred answered.

Mother fucker.

————

When they got to the street, it was immediately apparent, what was going on!

Fireworks shot out her shop’s front door and windows, which must have shattered.

She heard screams from the pedestrians as they hid from the fiery ammunition that shot out one by one into the streets.

She heard howling and hissing, from the other animals in the shop, as they cowered in their cages.

Hermione desperately tried to think of what to do.

Fred and George were frantically trying to find a solution as only the castor could disarm their work.

“We’ve got to stun the beast again!” Fred shouted, as another bang went off. This time a dragon, chasing out into the street.

“I don’t think I can get close enough!” Hermione replied, trying to think of what she could do.

“I’ll distract him!” Fred replied before zig zagging toward her shop.

“I’m not going to have you sacrifice yourself!” She bellowed, following him immediately.

“You both are idiots! You’re going to get yourselves killed!” Draco shouted desperately.

“He has to run out eventually!”

“Mione girl, these were for Christmas Eve. Trust me. He will not run out any time soon!”

“You brought your Christmas Eve fireworks over to my shop? Why!!” She was so annoyed with her boyfriend. She smiled as she thought the word boyfriend again. Before frowning.

“I’m sorry! You distracted me with your beauty!”

“That is a pile of horse shite.” She ducked as another firework burst onto the scene multiplying by ten in the air. Fred laughed.

There were more screams as Fred and Hermione made it into the shop in between fireworks as they barely missed hitting the couple.

They split up, circling the kneazle as he evaluated them. Mr. Chonkers looked between them, choosing his target. He turned toward Hermione and they heard him growl deeply in his chest as he aimed the next one directly at her.

Fred shouted, “No!” And dived at the cage to shield Hermione.

The explosion caused everything to go black.

————

Hermione awoke at St. Mungos. She was groggy but seemed to be okay. She tried to flex her arms.

She grimaced as she felt the pain. She opened her eyes.

“Well, you’re alive.” Draco said, and rolled his eyes. Harry squeezed his shoulder.

“What he means is thank Merlin, you’re okay!”

“Fred!!!” Hermione gasped again.

“He’s okay, although he took most of the blast to protect you. He has mild burns on his torso and moderate ones on his arms.”

“Fuck! I can’t believe that horrible creature did that. I’ve got to euthanize him, don’t I?”

Hermione looked like she was about to cry at the thought, but she was angry as well.

Draco looked troubled.

“Well, the Aurors wanted to kill him on the scene but Draco here stopped them. Also stopped them from giving you the citation, since Fred refuses to press charges.”

Hermione was shocked. She looked to Draco for an explanation.

“He needs to be held accountable for his actions but I hardly think killing him is the answer. He’s got so much spirit. Plus I’ve been given second chances so...”

“So you like him too then? Because he burned me?”

“I don’t like him.”

Harry smiled, “he admires his strong personality.”

“But no one in their right mind is going to adopt him. Wait! How are the other animals?”

“They’re okay, for the most part. You lost one toad to the blast. The medi-vet is treating the rest. He stunned Mr. Chonkers to treat all his wounds. That is one tough mother fucking kneazle. He barely suffered any damage.”

“He’s been through a lot.” She sympathized begrudgingly.

“It actually helped with sympathy for the other creatures. Many have been added to a list to be adopted when they’re healed. Apparently people felt so bad that they were stuck in there with such an awful animal that they immediately paid to adopt them. I’d say about only half are left.”

Hermione tried not to be thrilled at that. She was upset about Fred, and herself, and the poor toad and Mr. Chonkers. What on earth was she going to do with him?

“When can I see Fred?”

“In a few days. They’re healing the burns so that he doesn’t scar further. He threw a right fit when Katie Bell tried to be in the room as his healer.” Harry added knowingly.

Hermione’s heart clenched, “I love that man so much.” She admitted to the couple.

Draco fought a smile. The sap.

“That’s good. Because Molly has a few words for you. She was frantic. Might smooth over things if she understands you are in love with him.”

Hermione cringed. The last thing on earth she wanted to do was face Molly Weasley after she almost got her son killed.

“She’ll be here within the hour.” Harry smiled.

“You arse!” She teased.

“I have an appointment to get to. I’ll see you later. Try not to get yourself killed while I am gone.” Draco raised his eyebrow at her.

She looked back properly scolded.

After Draco left, Harry fluffed her pillows.

“He’s not really that bad, is he?” Hermione asked her friend.

“No. He’s not. He likes you too, you know. You should have seen him ranting and raving on your behalf.”

“Bollocks, am I going to have to be nice to him now?”

Harry nodded.

“What do you think about this whole thing, honestly? The Fred thing. Should I really tell Molly I’m in love with him? I haven’t even told him that yet! I don’t want to scare him off. I really think, this might be it. You know? I don’t want to fuck it up like I always do.”

“You’ll be fine. Relax. Get better and then you can see him. I’ll fend off Molly.”

Hermione relaxed.

————

By the time Hermione got out of St. Mungos it was the week of Christmas. She had so much to do and she needed to get back to her shop to assess the damage and figure out how she was going to pay this weeks food/potion supply. She was officially out of money.

Fred was transferred back to The Burrow to recover and she wouldn’t see him properly until Christmas Eve.

They had one clandestine meeting behind the healers’ backs, before they were found out and Hermione was chastised.

Honestly could a blow job really be that detrimental to his recovery? She thought they were greatly overreacting. She smugly smiled at Katie as she left, no doubt word had made it through the gossip mill to her. Katie rudely rolled her eyes and left the room when she saw her. So much for Gryffindor house affections, Hermione thought.

Hermione apparated to her shop and immediately almost started crying.

She ran up and surveyed her storefront. The glass was mended and someone hung Christmas decorations merrily all over.

She opened the door and saw all her friends gathered in the middle, waiting for her with a hot toddy.

“You wonderful people! Whose idea was this?” She ran up and hugged them all stopping at Draco.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” She kissed his cheek.

“I literally hate this place. It was not me.”

George laughed.

“It was technically Ron’s idea, but Draco funded it.”

Hermione finished hugging them all and looked around. The animals’ cages were decorated in bright bobbles and ribbons. They had even attempted to get a festive bow tie on Mr. Chonkers but he had destroyed it before Hermione got there apparently.

“I can never repay you all for this. Literally. I can’t even buy Christmas gifts this year, I don’t even know how I’m going to make it through the month.” She teared up as she started to panic at the thought again.

“Already take care of.”

“What?”

“A generous donor made the payment on your behalf for the duration of the animals’ stay here.”

She looked at Draco again.

“Don’t look at me. I hate this place. Remember. I didn’t even know some fool made the payment.” He looked back at George questioning.

“Hmm. Who do we know that is a fool for Hermione?” George pretended to ponder.

“Fred?” Hermione asked and George grinned as an answer.

She closed her eyes fighting back the wash of emotion she felt for him.

Then she opened them again and a single tear escaped.

She cleared her throat, and wiped it from her cheek.

“Um George, you’re quite sure no one is allowed…” she trailed off and George finished,

“My mum has the place on lockdown. She’s acting like it was the week after the war for Merlin sakes. She won’t let anyone in or out until Christmas Eve, not even me.” He finally handed her the hot drink and she looked in his eyes. His eyes that were mirrors of Fred’s.

After the moment passed, Hermione celebrated with her friends, before coming over to look into Mr. Chonker’s cage.

He hissed at her again.

“You really hate me, don’t you?”

The cat licked his paw again.

“Isn’t there anyone you like at all?” She asked before laughter pulled her away from him, he didn’t answer her of course, but she swore she saw the beast glance at George before coughing up a massive hair ball to spit at her as she walked away.

————

Before Hermione knew it, Christmas Eve arrived.

Hermione was nervous about her gift to Fred. It said quite a lot and it was something she’d never given any boyfriend before.

She couldn’t wait to see him and hug that sweet sweet man!

Hermione grabbed the last minute gifts she was able to scrounge up for her friends and stepped into the floo.

“The Burrow!” She called.

Hermione stepped out and was immediately greeted by every Weasley.

A few of them winked at her, which quite embarrassed her.

Mr. Weasley gave her a kiss on the cheek and an encouraging pat on the back, and she nervously looked at Mrs. Weasley before going over to Fred.

“Lovely to see you Hermione,” Mrs. Weasley told her and she gave her a genuine smile. That was all the reassurance Hermione needed.

She mumbled something along the lines of “fuck it,” before launching herself into her boyfriend’s arms. They kissed unabashedly for a moment amidst the hoops and hollers of the group before she pulled back grinning.

“You are too wonderful to me Freddy.” She spoke softly, her arms still wrapped around him.

“I love you Mione girl.” He responded easily only a hint of pink touched his cheeks as he waited for her response.

“I love you too!” And then they were kissing again.

Molly burst into tears in the corner. Ron punched George gently on the arm as he hugged Neville. Ginny squealed for them. Then the floo activated.

“Hermione you have to come right away! Everyone needs to come see.”

Hermione looked at Harry in confusion, “what is it.” She was nervously checking his eyes to see if something was wrong. But he was smiling.

“Just come see!” He grinned wider, pulling her into the floo to her shop.

Hermione tumbled through along with all the Weasleys after Harry. She gasped as she looked down at the scene before her.

She looked at Harry and then back down at the TWO gigantic kneazles before her laying calmly by the fire, curled up happily next to each other.

“What? How? Who?” Hermione asked all at once.

“Well we received a call early this morning. There had been some extreme disturbances down at our previous crime scene where we found all the animals. Fire, destruction, etc. etc. so when I got there I found him! He must have been hiding when we rounded everyone up the first time. Do you see his markings?”

Hermione observed the massive animals’ polka dotted fur, much like his brothers’? His twins’?

“Oh my God he’s a twin!” Said Neville excitedly putting two and two together.

“So the whole time?”

“Yes. As soon as I reunited them, Mr. Chonkers immediately calmed down purring and rubbing all up against me. He’s been happy as can be ever since.”

“Blast.” George exclaimed looking at Fred, “we’re getting a pair of kneazles aren’t we?”

Fred just grinned at his brother, before responding, “shop kneazles.” Then Hermione pulled them both into a tight hug before kissing her boyfriend all over his face.

The group behind them chuckled as George went over to pet both of the content kneazles.

“Well Mr. Chonkers, Merry Christmas you furry beast.” The kneazle licked his hand happily.

Hermione pulled Fred over to the corner and nervously handed him her little gift.

He opened it and looked over at her with a perplexed expression.

“It’s a key…”

“To my flat.”

“But you have a floo.”

“Gah! I lock it sometimes, this… just it’s a gesture.”

“Like Ron’s crappy animal gesture?” He teased.

“Yes.”

He smiled again as he pulled her in for another kiss, when the floo activated again.

Out stepped Pansy Parkinson angry and dressed rather oddly.

“Ronald Weasley! You just left me to deal with Precious all by myself and then when I finally arrived at your house, everyone was gone!”

Hermione scrunched her nose at the name Precious.

“So you opened your gift from my mum?” He asked as he surveyed her Slytherin green jumper with a large P in the center worn proudly over a tight minidress.

“I have been waiting for this for years Ron!”

“But we usually open them all on Christmas?”

Mrs. Weasley just laughed and walked over to hug Pansy.

“I did make you one last year you know.”

“What? Ronald!!!”

“Hey! I didn’t even know that.”

“I didn’t give it to you because I thought it would be intruding. I knew Ron was serious about you and I didn’t want to scare you off from him.”

“Do you still have it?”

“Yes dear.”

“I’d really love to have it.”

“I’ll wrap it up for you tonight dear. Now let’s everyone get back to the Burrow. George and Fred, dears please bring your new familiars.”

She turned to step through the floo and the rest of the Weasleys followed.

“She’s going to make the kneazles’ Weasley jumpers isn’t she?” George asked Fred as Hermione laughed.

“Oh yeah. Most definitely.”

As Hermione sat down at the big feast, she looked around at the table and felt as if her heart were going to burst out of her chest.

She squeezed Fred’s hand underneath the table.

He leaned over to speak quietly to her so that no one could hear, tapping the pinecones in front of them and stating, “that’s not holiday spirit” to give them privacy.

“Happy?”

She grinned back at him, “I’ve never been happier Freddy.”

The pinecones sang in front of them as they leaned over to kiss one another, a soft sweetness behind the kiss.

Later on Hermione would sneak into his room and kick George out so they could make love.

George would meet up with Neville. Pansy with Ron, and Draco with Harry, and she would almost cry with how happy she was. How happy they all were.

She would never forget this Christmas as long as she lived.


End file.
